


Did you say that!

by schrijverr



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Incorrect Avengers Quotes, Incorrect Quotes, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Social Media, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 05:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19370656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr
Summary: Ned and Peter decide to start an incorrect Avengers Quotes Twitter account with completely correct Avengers quotes. They mend the Avengers in the process.





	Did you say that!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, you can find this work on my tumblr (@schrijverr) as well!

It had been Neds idea, Peter swore. He had been telling him about a stupid conversation he heard between Bruce and Tony when Ned had said: “The whole world should know this happened.”

“Yeah, like anyone will believe this shit.” Peter had replied.

Then a mischievous look appeared on Neds face as he said: “They will if it’s posted on an incorrect quotes account.”

Peter looked at him for a second before a matching grin appeared.

A few minutes later:  
_@incorrectAvengers_  
[labs]  
**Tony Stark:** That shouldn’t make sense.  
**Bruce Banner:** Of course it shouldn’t make sense, I said it.  
**Tony Stark, distressed:** That’s not how physics work, right?  
**Bruce Banner, panicky:** I don’t know.

~

That was now three weeks ago.  
They had already gained ten thousand followers and they were verified. The boys were ecstatic, this was one of the best things ever. Every time Peter stayed over at the Compound he came back with a gold mine of new material, this only increased after the Rogue Avengers came back. 

_@incorrectAvngers_  
[common room]  
***muffled sound from the vents***  
**Scarlet Witch:** Does anyone else hear that?  
**Black Window, not looking up from her tablet:** You mean Clint? Yeah, I think he’s been stuck there for a few hours now.  
**Hawkeye muffled:** Can you please help me now. Nat, I beg you.  
**Scarlet Witch:** ...  
**Black Window, looking at her watch:** Oh, seems it’s time to leave this room again, come one Wanda, lets go.  
***Screaming from the vents***

-

_@incorrectAvengers_  
**Captain America:** What is that?  
**Spider-man, hastily putting his phone away to hide Captain America PSA memes:** Oh, nothing. You know, memes and stuff.  
**Captain America, nodding as if he’s in on a secret and knows exactly what’s going on:** Of course, memes and stuff.

~

It was all going good, suspiciously good. But the two boys ignored how good it was going in favor of basking in their Internet fame. They’d now had the account for two months and their following was through the roof, but all good things must come to an end.

It was in a meeting with all the Avengers when it came crashing down. They were just wrapping up a report on the latest mission and what they could improve when Ant-man AKA Scott said: “Uhm, this may be nothing, but I thought I’d point it out. There’s this twitter account @incorrectAvengers and they post these post about us, nothing harmful, but it’s all scarily accurate, like the person behind it could hear us.”

He showed them one of the top post, which Peter was quite proud of.  
_@incorrectAvengers_  
**Tony Stark:** I am a badass, a suave man and you can’t stop me.  
**Ms. Potts:** Tony get down from the table and put on some jeans. You cried yesterday over trees and you haven’t slept in three days, so I would advise against doing a press conference about trees right now.  
**Tony Stark, tears forming:** But do trees know how important they are, Pep. Do you think they’ll ever know?

-

Tony read it and quickly looked away to avoid the looks. He only said: “I stand by my point about trees. Some people sighed, but Steve frowned as he read some more and said: “We said all these things in private, in a high security facility or in battle. This person knows more than this, this could be dangerous. Listen this was while fighting aliens:  
_@incorrectAvengers_  
[while fighting]  
**Hawkeye:** Is that a pizza joint?  
**Falcon:** You’re holding alien guts, how are you hungry?  
**Hawkeye:** What can I say, I’m a walking hungry disaster. Ask Nat.  
**Black Widow, flying by on an alien:** He is.”

-

Peter chocked on his spit and started coughing loudly. Everyone looked at him and he quickly straightened up and said: “I don’t know, Mr. Captain America, sir. They didn’t share anything incriminating and it does wonders for your PR, especially after the Accords.”

Tony cocked an eyebrow and him and he knew the older man knew. He thought, well there goes my life, goodbye cruel world. But he was proven wrong when Tony said: “The kid is right. I already knew it existed, but I never felt the need to point it out. We re-tweeted some of their stuff on the official Avengers Twitter page and people responded very good. We shouldn’t look a gifted horse in the mouth.”

They still looked like they wanted to disagree, but Bucky was surprisingly enough the one who diffused the situation. He said: “If Tony thinks this can do no harm, I believe him.”

Everyone looked at him with a disbelieving look, even Peter and Tony. Bucky saw their looks and shrugged: “Besides, now that I know this is real, this is practically a black mail/teasing gold mine.”  
Suddenly everyone was grinning and Peter had never been so proud of his work. 

When he told Ned later, the other boy almost had a heart attack.  
After that _@incorrectAvengers_ gained a bunch of superhero followers and they could often be seen roasting each other over the tweets. Under the pretense that it was 100% something that the other could have said. The world loved it and in no time their approval ratings were through the roof.

Ned and Peter refreshed the page and high-fived. They had started to have some fun, but they had mended the Avengers in the process. Life was good.

**Author's Note:**

> I am very awkward, but I do appreciate every single kudo and comment, so thank you if you leave one or both! <3


End file.
